


Last to Know

by Wings_of_Light



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Break Up, Heartbreak, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Saddness, Yelling/Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_of_Light/pseuds/Wings_of_Light
Summary: "ASSUMED?! Just because I wanted to strike out and help quell some of the daemons with the hunters you Assumed I didn't love you anymore!?" Prompto exclaimed, fists shaking wanting to sock the dark haired one before his being as his heart was tearing in two while tears made trails down his face."...Why.... Why am I the last to know..."





	Last to Know

It was just another day within the Resort with people going about their daily bussiness and what-not however one could cut the overall tension between two friends with a knife as it was no secret the two had been in a relationship as the blonde haired man sat exhaling a breath through his parted lips as this was a long time coming -- sure he knew about it but, he wanted to know why the other dark haired man had done it while still stringing the gunner along as if it was the norm when really it wasn't, it was cruel, mean and beyond anything Ardyn could even think of doing, in fact is was the worst thing anyone could do and he half blamed the Oracle herself for not asking questions like how dumb do you have to be to not see the world around you.

However Prompto, couldn't blame her fully as she didn't know as the only ones that did acted it was another notch in the princes belt and the blonde wasn't gonna stand for it as he was gonna make his voice heard then go on to become stronger then the clowns around him. Smacking his lips he'd begin to speak as it started with idle chatter between the duo that was light hearted in nature which got into the true point of the conversation as Noctis didn't wanna talk about it, running around the subject as he knew he had hurt his long-time friend and didn't wanna have to explain himself for his actions but, Prompto had enough being used and tossed aside as he had truly loved the man before him but, he guessed that Noctis didn't love him as much as he claimed.

"What happend Noct? What made you stop loving me?" He asked, leather clad hands resting upon either knee waiting to hear why Noctis didn't love him anymore and didn't have the gut's to even tell him so which had hurt the blonde more then finding out about the proposal itself which had blown a whole in the sunshine childs chest exposing his heart to be stabbed with the engine blade. Tapping his fingers while Noctis seemed to not even open his lips for what felt like a century only to hear the worlds that would make the small hairs on the back of the blondes neck stand right up as anger filled every fiber of his body causing fingers to curl inward into fists.

"You assumed...." Came the two words from Prompto's lips as a nod from the dark haired prince cause him to stand causing the object he was sitting to skid back a few feet while tears of anger and sadness pricked at his blue eyes he loved the man before him so much it hurt and the fact Noctis didn't have the balls to even tell him it was over was worse then any spear Arydn could have pierced him with as light eye's stared into his blue ones before looking away and lowering as if ashamed and he should be there was no denying that fact as if only Ignis or Gladio knew the truth they would be utterly ashamed if not disappointed in the young prince for such a act as it wasn't one a true king would do and it even proved he was still very much a prince not worth the title even if married.

Before anymore words could escape Noctis' lips Prompto broke as his voice filled the air nearly screaming probably making a few people look their way as teeth gritted together, lips curled back in a snarl as his anger built to a fever pitch. "ASSUMED!? Just because I wanted to strike out and help quell some of the daemons with the hunters you Assumed I didn't love you anymore!?" Prompto exclaimed, fists shaking wanting to sock the dark haired one before his being as his heart was tearing in two while tears made trails down his face.  


"...Why.... Why am I the last to know..." He asked, at last before slumping back down into the chair he had been sitting in hands covering his face shoulders shaking in a sign his was crying clearly heart broken it would take him a very long time to ever recover from this betrayal and if he did would he ever be the same. After a moment he managed to pull himself back together flashing his trade-mark grin towards the dark haired prince even if was forced and reached out with a single hand clapping it down hard on his friends shoulder, fingers gripping the leather.

"Treat her right. She deserves happiness after everything and don't do what I did." He said, referring to him letting go of what was the best thing ever for someone whom ended up breaking his heart in the worst way possiable and even though things looked fine on the surface Prompto would never allow Noctis to forget what he had done to him as a side of him wanted to make the man pay but, another half said to be the better man and walk away allowing the gods and karma to take it's course. Standing up and removing his hand Prompto gave Noctis one last smile before turning away and heading towards the resort's bar unaware of the pair of light eye's still staring at the back of his leather jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Roleplays. Believe me my Poor Prompto has more Character build then most that's his nearly Human.
> 
> Prompto, Noctis and Luna belong to Square Enix


End file.
